Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution
Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution is the third North American instalment of the Clash of Ninja series. Gameplay Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution covers the events of the second half of the Chūnin Exams to the end of the Search for Tsunade. This game uses the same gameplay engine as Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX, only with the pre-timeskip touches instead. The game utilises the Wii Remote and Nunchuk for basic attacks and for special attacks that require specific movements from both items. The classic controller and GameCube controller are also compatible with the game. Also from EX are the plane switches with stage jumping and the objects to take cover in, along with the original ninja tool deflect function with the nunchuck. Also new are the original second special attacks characters have received since Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3. Most of the content, such as screens and music come as a reprisal of Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3. Unlike the aforementioned instalment, this game contains Kisame, who was not a playable character in the Japanese series until Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4. Many other characters who appeared in Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3, the Japanese GameCube counterpart to Clash of Ninja Revolution, do not appear in the game, and some stages from Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX also appear in America for the first time. Also, this is the first non-Shippūden Clash of Ninja game to be exposed to the Wii's high graphics, something Japan has not yet received. Another notable difference between this game and Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3 are the additions added since Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4, which is both the guard gauge system and the throw-button Chakra Cancel system. However, the roster in comparison to Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3, despite the addition of Kisame, is notably reduced, along with the removal of 3-man cell mode and overall reduced stage amount mainly due to the addition of stage transitions. Even then, as aforementioned, the engine is roughly the same as the EX games, even down to the physics compared to the original Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3. Also unlike 3'', ''Revolution's HUD now includes guard meter dots above the character's HP bars, a quality-of-life added in since Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4. Playable Characters Trivia * When Part 1 Naruto performs from his Naruto Uzumaki Combo, he now finally unlike in the GameCube sub-series, performs the correct cross-hand seal for the Shadow Clone Technique throughout the animation and the super flash startup (as opposed to using a tiger hand seal). **When he recovers from his heel drop, he slides backward slightly upon landing instead of landing on his feet normally. *Sasuke when he uses his Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, fires a single spread of fireballs as opposed to a stream of multiple ones like in the GameCube games (making it function like how it works in EX2 and 3'' via his Part 2 version's new jumping strong attack). * Many of Kakashi's voice clips during fighting are different from the GameCube versions of the series, and have been changed. * Since Kankurō losing chakra over Karasu being easily hit in the GameCube series was likely a flaw, Karasu has been made harder to flinch as of this instalment. * Gaara was a noticeably strong character, with many of his attacks giving him advantages in battle. As such, he's been drastically nerfed in this series: ** If the player interrupts Gaara's forward strong attack with a counter hit, the sand wave that pops up from it will still emerge to hit the player anyway. Since it was an odd thing for many players to see, this has been fixed in this game where properly counter-hitting Gaara will stop the sand wave. ** The monster hands during his Sand Binding Coffin/Sand Waterfall Funeral special that come out of the ground have smaller size, and reach to the player much slower than in ''Clash of Ninja 2. ** When Gaara performs his upward strong attack where he summons sand geysers, it no longer sends a grounded opponent into the air on block, but leaves them on the ground, leaving Gaara more vulnerable to attack. * The sound effect when Orochimaru does a combo that requires him to strike with snakes has been changed due to its harsh tone in GameCube. * The CPU's at Difficulty 4 in this entire series are much more easier to defeat than those of the GameCube series. es:Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution